1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sporting goods and more specifically, to a selectively lockable water bottle retainer such as for use on the frame of a bicycle.
2. Prior Art
Water bottle cages are widely used by recreational bicyclists to carry water bottles with them when they ride. The most common type of cage in current use is made from aluminum or steel bar stock by bending it into two generally U-shaped sections, between which the water bottle is nested. One of the U-shaped sections is welded to a bracket having holes for fasteners by which the cage is attached to the down tube or seat tube of the bicycle frame. The design of the cage is such that it forms a spring so that when the water bottle is pushed into the cage, the cage flexes enough to allow the bottle to fit into position. This same spring action is intended to prevent the water bottle from inadvertently being dislodged from the cage. Another common type of cage in current use is molded from a resilient substantially rigid polymeric material. While the structure sometimes has a different appearance from the typical metal cage, the function is the same in that the structure forms a spring or has a separate spring including elastic bands for insertion and retention of the water bottle. The water bottles used with the cages have a circular cylindrical wall, a bottom wall, a neck having a cap and a shoulder between the side wall and the neck. Water bottles of this type are marketed by several manufacturers, and while those from various suppliers are very similar, there are differences among them in the diameter of the side wall. Accordingly, not all water bottles fit into any given cage the same such that some bottles are difficult to install and remove while others fit loosely and dislodge more easily. Moreover, it is not uncommon for bicyclists riding in organized tours or some types of races to replace empty water bottles with full ones at points along the route, the full bottles being furnished at random from a supply. If the water bottle is too small, it is prone to bouncing out of the cage. If it is too large, it will be hard to remove it from the cage for use and return it to the cage, or it may even not be possible to put it into the cage at all. As bicycling off-road, commonly called mountain biking, has gained in popularity, water bottle retention in the cage has become a bigger and bigger problem. This is evidenced by the common site of full and partially full water bottles strewn along trials which inadvertently bounced out of water bottle cages. Often the rider is unaware that their bottle fell out of their cage until they later reach down for a drink. This situation is frustrating and can be dangerous if the day is hot and the distance to a water source is far. It is also a waste of money and a source or litter. To combat this problem, water bottle cage makers increase the stiffness of the cage by using heavier gauge wire or thicker or more rigid plastic. The problem is that the stiffer the cage is, the more difficult it is to insert and remove the water bottle. With current water bottle cage design there is always a balance between being flexible enough to allow insertion and removal of the bottle and being stiff enough to allow good retention. Water bottles can bounce out of even very stiff water bottle cages when riding over very rough terrain. In certain other sports such as personal water craft (Jet Ski's and the like), users face similar problems for adequately retaining their bottles. Some riders use auxiliary straps with Velcro or buckles to secure the water bottle to the cage. The problem is that the cyclist must then stop and use both hands in order to obtain a drink whereas many cyclists prefer to drink while simultaneously riding.
Sometimes riders use rechargeable battery powered lights for riding at night. Often the batteries for these units are packaged in a water bottle so that they can be carried in the water bottle cage. These batteries are heavier than a water filled bottle and have an even greater tendency to bounce out of the cage which can be dangerous and cause damage to the relatively expensive battery pack.
Water bottle cages generally require the rider to insert the bottle from above the cage. Typically, water bottle cages are mounted to the down tube and sometimes also to the seat tube if the frame is large enough. Frames that are small have very little space between the bottom of the top tube and the top of the water bottle cage. Also, some full suspension mountain bikes have the same space limitation in order to make room for the suspension geometry. These frames make insertion and removal of water bottles difficult if using ordinary water bottle cages because the water bottle interferes with the top tube during insertion and removal.